Gempa
by Reznurzat30
Summary: Kepindahan Naruto membawa kehidupan baru bagi keluarganya, tapi sebuah bencana datang dan membuat sang istri berubah... RnR plese/OOC/TYPO/Oneshot/based on True story/Enjoy


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama \\('^'**

 **Story line: Rez punya *3*)/**

 **Warns: typo,ooc,au,lebay,alay/?,gaje,dll.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Minggu pagi yang cerah, mentari bersinar terang menyinari bumi walau tak mampu membuat seorang lelaki bersurai pirang bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Seharian bekerja di kantor kemarin sepertinya begitu menguras tenaganya. Toh, hari ini libur jadi mari kita biarkan saja pria itu tertidur dengan tenang.

Disampingnya, terdapat dua malaikat kecil yang juga terlelap. Yang satu bocah laki laki bersurai sama persis dangan pria tadi. Sedangkan yang satunya gadis kecil yang bermahkota surai indigo indahnya.

Mereka begitu terlelap dalam mimpi sehingga tak menyadari seorang wanita cantik yang dengan perlahan memasuki kamar yang mereka tempati. Dengan perlahan berjalan melewati dua futon yang masih berisi manusia yang begitu ia cintai.

Ia berjalan menuju lemari besar, guna mengambil pakaian yang akan dikenakan sang suami nanti. Tak lupa ia mengambil baju anak anak di laci bagian bawah lemari itu. Setelah mengambil baju, ia sedikit menoleh dan memperhatikan para malaikat yang sedang terlelap walau matahari sudah bersinar cerah.

"hihihi… masih tidur, jarang jarang aku melihat mereka yang tertidur bersama, foto ah~" sang wanita-yang diketahui bernama Hinata-langsung beranjak mengambil kamera kecil dimeja rias yang ada disampingnya.

 **Cekrek cekrek cekrek**

Bunyi kamera yang sukses mengambil foto dari beberapa angle itu, berbunyi sedikit nyaring. Hinata terkikik kecil ketika melihat hasil tangkapan kameranya. Gambar yang tertangkap memperlihatkan seorang lelaki dewasa yang tertidur sambil sedikit menganga, tak lupa dengan aliran sungai yang tercipta disudut bibirnya. Dan dua anak kecil yang tidur dengan pose yang kurang lebih sama dengan si ayah.

"hihihi… benar benar buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya," ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya.

Sang pangeran tidur yang merasa mendengar suara tawa kecil langsung terbangun dengan bulu kuduk yang sedikit meremang. Hei, memangnya kau kira yang tertawa tadi setan?

Ketika seluruh bola mata biru lautnya terbuka, tubuhnya yang tadinya menggigil ketakutan seketika kembali tenang. Siapa juga yang akan takut bila pagi pagi sudah disuguhi pemandangan malaikat turun dari khayangan?

Memang yang terlihat dimata Naruto-laki laki yang berhasil menciptakan sungai tadi, Hinata bagaikan malaikat atau lebih tepatnya dewi yang turun dari langit. Dengan parasnya yang cantik, sifat lemah lembut tetapi tegasnya, kesabaran tinggi yang dimilikinya, segala tentang Hinata terlihat sempurna dimata Naruto.

"hime-chan~ kau mentertawakan apa hum?" pelukan posesif segera disarangkan dipinggang Hinata yang masih melihat lihat hasil foto tadi.

"a-anata! Kau sudah bangun? Mengagetkanku saja," Hinata langsung mengusap pelan dada kirinya, bertanda dia terkejut atas bangunnya sang suami.

"kau terlalu focus dengan mainanmu sampai tidak melihat aku yang sudah bangun hm?" surai kuning sudah bertengger di bahu kanan Hinata, siapa lagi kalau bukan kepala keluarga Uzumaki itu?

"hehehe… gomen, lihat… kau, Boruto, dan Hima tampak begitu mirip ketika tertidur begini, semoga saja Hima tidak mengikuti gaya tidurmu ketika dia besar nanti hihihi…" Hinata memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya ke Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat istrinya tertawa kecil ikut tersenyum lalu memperhatikan dirinya juga kedua anaknya yang tertangkap kamera. Walau Himawari-si batita cantik bersurai indigo itu seorang perempuan, sifat dan perawakannya betul betul mirip dengan sang ayah. Periang, aktif, tak kenal menyerah, dan tak mau mengalah dan dikalahkan sangat sangat mirip dengan sang ayah ketika muda dulu.

"etto… Naruto-kun hari ini tidak akan kemana mana kan?" ujar Hinata sembari menempelkan pipinya ke surai pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"hm… tidak sepertinya Hime… hari ini minggu jadi aku libur dari kantor, lagipula kalau ada panggilan mendadak dari anak buah aku tinggal berlari saja kan hime? Hehehe…" Naruto sedikit terkekeh ketika menyadari dia baru saja pindah ke rumah dinas yang tepatnya bersebelahan dengan kantor cabang yang ia pimpin sekarang ini.

Naruto bekerja di kantor Badan Meteorologi di prefektur Fukushima. Awalnya, Naruto di pekerjakan di kantor pusat di Tokyo, lalu baru baru ini dia mendapat kepercayaan untuk memimpin kantor cabang yang ada di Fukushima. Karena masalah tempat tinggal yang susah dicari, kantor pusat akhirnya memberikan sebuah rumah dinas untuk mereka tempati, dan kebetulan sekali rumah dinas itu berdekatan dengan kantor cabang itu.

Maka Naruto dengan senang hati menerima tawaran yang diberikan. Jadilah ia dan keluarga kecilnya pindah ke fukushima, dengan berbekal uang saku untuk pindah dari pemerintah dan barang barang yang sekiranya diperlukan dari rumah lama mereka. Naruto, Hinata, dan kedua anak mereka, Boruto yang baru menginjak umur lima tahun serta Himawari yang baru berusia dua tahun mulai meninggali rumah baru mereka sejak lima hari yang lalu.

"uu… uwaaah!" tangisan bayi memecah lamunan Naruto dan Hinata akan kepindahan mereka kemarin. Himawari rupanya sudah bangun, diikuti sang kakak-Boruto.

"cup cup… Hima sayang jangan menangis ya… mama ada disini sayang," Hinata langsung mengangkat putrinya kedalam gendongan sembari menepu nepuk punggun sang anak.

"hiks… mama, nii tadi cubit cubit pipi Hima!" ujar Himawari sembari memperagakan tangan Boruto yang mencubit pipi gembilnya.

"eh… ta-tadi nii-chan hanya gemas melihat pipimu Hima! Pipimu itu kenyal sekali seperti bakpao!" Boruto langsung mengelak sekaligus mengakui perbuatannya tadi.

"hihihi… memang benar pipi Hima bulat dan sepertinya nii-chan tidak tahan jika tidak mencubitnya, tapi bukan berarti nii-chan tidak bersalah karena mencubit pipi Hima tanpa izin kan? jadi sekarang kalian berdamai ya?" Hinata menampakkan senyum manis keibuannya, membuat Boruto dan Himawari menurut agar berdamai.

"maaf ya Hima… lain kali kalau nii-chan minta izin mecubit pipi Hima boleh kan?" Boruto langsung menoel noel pipi adik kesayangannya itu.

"tidak! Sakit tau kalo dicubit!" Himawari langsung menggembungkan pipinya sambil menggeleng kencang, semakin membuat kadar keimutannya naik.

"hihihi… yasudah sekarang Hima dan onii-chan bermain dulu bersama tou-chan ya, kaa-chan mau membersihkan ruang tamu dulu, nanti kalau air hangatnya sudah selesai dimasak kalian mandi ya…" Hinata beranjak dan menuju pintu kamar, hendak memasakkan air untuk mandi para malaikat malaikatnya.

Yah… karena truk pengirim barang belum datang jadi mesin air panas untuk di kamar mandi belum ada, jadi mau tak mau Hinata harus memasak air. Yang ada dirumah itu sekarang hanya peralatan yang dikira cukup penting dan terbawa oleh mereka menggunakan mobil pribadi mereka. Dan tak lupa barang barang yang memang sudah disediakan pemerintah, seperti kompor, lemari, dan tiga buah futon yang mereka pakai tadi.

"nee… Hima-chan bolehkan nii-chan mencubit pipimu? Onegai~" Boruto mulai berpose memohon, Himawari yang melihatnya tak tersentuh sedikitpun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hahaha… Hima-chan kau sungguh imut-tebayo," Naruto yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan keduanya langsung memeluk Himawari dan Boruto.

"tou-chan geli! Hihihi…" teriak Boruto kegelian

"papa jangan menggelitikiku! Hahaha…" taka beda jauh dengan Himawari yang tertawa karena Naruto yang langsung menggelitik anaknya yang sudah dalam posisi telentang.

"hehehe… sekarang tou-chan akan membuat kalian mati kegelian! Ha ha ha!" Naruto langsung berpura pura menjadi monster jahat yang akan menggelitik anak anak.

"hya! Ada monster tukang gelitik! Hahaha… nii tolong aku! Hihihi…" Himawari yang masih dalam jangkauan tangan Naruto tak bisa berhenti tertawa langsung meminta bantuan kakaknya.

"hyaah! Terima ini monster jahat! Pukulan Boruto!" Boruto langsung menerjang Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan Himawari langsung pura pura kalah oleh serangan Boruto.

"hore! Nii hebat!" ujar Himawari dengan mata berbinar binar.

"iyadong! Nii-chan gituloh!"

Tiba tiba, pelan namun pasti mereka berdua merasakan sebuah goncangan yang berasal dari bawah tanah. Awalnya tak terasa, tapi berangsur angsur menguat mengakibatkan keduanya tak bisa berdiri dengan benar.

Naruto yang sadar akan adanya goncangan kuat itu, langsung berdiri dan tiba tiba langsung keluar kamar dan berlari menuju kantornya. Tunggu, apa? Naruto langsung melesat menuju kantor badan meteorologi yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, bahkan dengan berjalan kaki tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

Di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh sang ayah, kedua anak kecil itu langsung terduduk, atau lebih tepatnya berjongkok ketakutan. Mereka menunggu goncangan itu berhenti sambil saling berpelukan.

Sang kakak, tiba tiba teringat akan pelajaran yang pernah diberikan oleh sang ayah bila sebuah goncangan seperti ini datang. Ia buru buru meraih selimut dan bantal tebal yang ada di sekitarnya. Buru buru ia menyuruh sang adik mendekat kepadanya.

Dirinya dan sang adik yang sudah mendekat, bahkan memeluknya dengan erat tanda bahwa ia ketakutan, langsung ditutupi oleh selimut tebal tadi tak lupa dua buah bantal untuk menutupi kepalanya dan kepala sang adik.

Tak ada sampai satu menit, Hinata sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar. Melihat segumpalan selimut yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang juga ikut tergoncang akibat gempa yang menyerang daerah rumahnya berada. Sadar akan keberadaan anak anaknya yang terdapat dalam selimut tebal itu, Hinata langsung membuka paksa selimut itu.

Nampak seorang anak laki laki memeluk adiknya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada bantalnya yang ada di atas kepalanya dan sang adik. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata langsung menggendong kedua buah hatinya dan langsung melesat ke lapangan didepan rumahnya.

"Kaa-chan!" teriakan kaget dari sang sulung mengejutkan si adik begitu melihat sang ibu menggendong keduanya dan langsung dengan tergesa gesa berlari keluar rumah.

"tenang ya sayang. Sebentar lagi gempanya berhenti kok." Ujar Hinata sembari mengeratkan gendongan dan pelukan ke kedua buah hatinya.

Seketika mereka bertiga berjongkok saling berpelukan menunggu gempa berhenti sambil saling melindungi diri dan orang tercinta ketika sudah sampai di sebuah lapangan yang tak terlalu besar di depan rumah mereka. Mereka terus terusan mengeratkan pelukan sembari tek lupa berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar memberi keselamatan bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cklek**

"tadai-"

 **Bruk**

"NARUTO-KUN NO BAKA!" sebuah bantal besar nan tebal langsung mendarat di kepala kuning yang baru saja tiba di rumah yang kebanyakan isinya berposisi miring karena gempa tadi.

Ya… Hinata yang langsung mengamuk ketika gempa berhenti dan sepuluh menit kemudian sang suami baru pulang dari kantor dengan wajah leganya. Naruto yang baru pulang sudah membayangkan belaian dari sang istri begitu dia pulang sepertinya harus bertahan tidak mendapat sentuhan dari Hinata, mengingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi pasti membuat Hinata mengamuk. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa menahan hidung dan mukanya yang sakit akibat timpukan bantal dari Hinata.

Setelah bantal naas yang tadi bersarang di wajahnya tersingkir, ia langsung mendapat pemandangan yang begitu tidak enak dipandang matanya. Seorang Hinata yang biasanya lemah lembut dan selalu sabar menghadapi sifatnya yang ceroboh, terlihat begitu siap meledak kapan saja dengan wajah memerah marah dan beberapa perempatan di pelipis dan dahinya.

'Glek… aku seperti melihat kaa-chan yang sedang marah-tebayo' pikiran Naruto langsung mengiyakan batin Naruto tadi.

Mungkin kalau ia sedang berada dikomik komik yang pernah ia baca saat remaja dulu. Hinata pasti terlihat menguarkan aura hitam dengan rambutnya yang berkibar kibar dan matanya yang berubah menyeramkan dengan urat urat disekitar matanya, tak lupa senyum mengerikan solah olah ia akan membunuh siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal.

Hanya satu yang Naruto sadari sekarang ini.

Jangan pernah membuat Hinata marah besar.

Jika Hinata sudah marah.

Maka habislah Naruto tidak mendapat jatah.

"hi-Hinata…" Naruto yang tak mau kelihatan ketakuan didepan Hinata, ia berusaha keras agar dirinya tak mengigil menghadapi istrinya itu.

"Naruto-kun… apakah kau tahu kesalahanmu yang kali ini sangat parah?!" demi apapun, Hinata tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya terhadap Naruto, dan ini pertama kalinya ia berintonasi tinggi kepada Naruto yang mana adalah suaminya.

'glek…' lagi lagi,Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat istrinya berjalan mendekat.

"kau jahat Naruto-kun… hiks… kau tega teganya meninggalkan anak anak… hiks…"

Tunggu, Hinata menangis? Seketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi sedikit tertunduk menatap langsung mata Hinata. Benar, mata indah Hinata sekarang sudah dipenuhi linangan air mata yang lama lama turun melewati pipi chubbynya. Naruto langsung terkejut, ia paling tidak suka melihat wanitanya menangis apalagi itu karena dirinya.

Dengan segera ia meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Ia bisa merasakan airmata merembes ke kaos putihnya. Hinata menangis. Gara gara dirinya. Dia paling membenci dirinya saat dia membuat wanitanya menangis.

"gomen hime… gomen, gomen, gomen… maafkan aku Hinata, aku tau aku salah, aku sungguh minta maaf, gomenasai hime, hontouni gomenasai…" kata kata Naruto yang terdengar seperti bisikan itu, tetapi terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata, dekapan itu semakin mengerat menandakan Naruto benar benar menyesal.

"gomen Hinata-chan, aku benar benar minta maaf, tadi aku spontan berlari untuk melihat keadaan kantor, tak sadar meninggalkan anak anak begitu saja, aku sungguh minta maaf, aku sudah menjadi ayah yang gagal…" Naruto semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"hum… aku memaafkanmu Naruto-kun, hiks… tapi jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi, kumohon…" Hinata juga semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang yang terasa nyaman itu.

"bagaimana anak anak? Apa meraka cedera? Kalau mereka kenapa kenapa… aku.. aku…"

"tenang saja Naruto-kun, mereka baik baik saja. Bahkan tadi Boruto melindungi adiknya, ia sangat berani." Hinata sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah sang suami.

"hontouni? Yokatta…" desahan lega keluar dari mulut sang pirang.

"sekarang mereka sedang apa hime?" Naruto mulai merangkul Hinata dan mengajaknya ke arah dapur.

"mereka sedang tertidur dikamar, mungkin kelelahan akibat tadi pagi…" Hinata mengikuti suaminya yang mengarahkan diri kearah dapur.

"ne… hime…"

"ada apa Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata yang langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandangan polosnya.

"tadi kau bilang anak anak sedang tertidur lelap kan?"

"iya, mereka tidur di kamar yang rencananya menjadi kamar mereka saat jasa pengiriman barang datang, memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"jadi kamar kita kosong sekarang kan, ne hime?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda.

"iya, memang kenap Naruto-kun?" sumpah, entah sekarang Hinata yang amnesia atau memang ia lupa bahwa suaminya ini sedang dalam mode 'mesum'

 **Grep**

"kyaa… na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata yang tiba tiba digendong ala bridal style sedikit memekik dan sangat heran.

"ne hime… kau tadi sudah berkata dengan nada tinggi dan menimpuk wajah tampanku dengan bantal tadi, jadi… sekarang saatnya aku menghukummu~" baiklah Hinata, sepertinnya kau harus menerima dan tahan akan hukuman yang akan kau terima.

Naruto dan Hinata yang berada dalam gendongannya masuk kedalam kamar, tak lupa Naruto menutup kembali pintu kamar itu serapat rapatnya.

Tiba tiba Naruto membuka pintu kamar dan sedikit melongokkan kepalanya keluar.

"hush… sana kalian jangan mengintip kami!" dengan sedikit kencang Naruto menutup pintu tak lupa menguncinnya.

Okay, sepertinya author dan readers sekalian diusir…

Apa yang mereka lakukan didalam? Kalian bayangkan saja, karena saya tidak mau merubah rate fic ini, fufufu…

* * *

 **End?**

* * *

 **A/N: hola~ bertemu kembali dengan rez yang super kawaii ini~ *HOEKK***

 **yosh, mungkin ada yang nanyain kapan fic rez yang multi-chap itu update lagi? *geer...***

 **jadi... mungkin rez bakal jarang update, why? cause tugas dari guru guru rez semakin menumpuk, jadi kadang nggak ada waktu gitu buat ngelanjutin *dasar rez sok sibuk***

 **yasudah, sebagai obat untuk menghilangkan kerinduan kalian akan rez *idih...* rez buat fic nggak jelas ini, hehehe...**

 **cuma sekedar info, story line ini berdasarkan pengalaman asli rez loh... tepatnya pas rez tinggal di daerah jogja**

 **karena terinspirasi dengan adegan papa rez waktu itu, lahirlah fic ini hehehe...**

 **so, don't forget to riview ne minna~**

 **Arigatou~**

 **ROGER!REZ out!**


End file.
